indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jorge
|profession=Nazi thug |allegiances=Nazi Germany Dieterhoffmann }} Jorge was a German soldier, who served as one of Dieterhoffmann's thugs during the effort to reclaim the Spear of Longinus for Nazi Germany. A large, grizzly man with a thick beard, Jorge frequently assisted Kurt in matters of physical violence. Biography In March 1945, Jorge accompanied Dieterhoffmann, his son, Seigfried, and Otto Nehrkorn to the annual conference on Holy Grail lore in Glastonbury, England. His civilian clothes included a knit cap and jacket. When Professor Henry Jones attempted to meet with Seig to exchange information at the Chalice Well one evening, Dieterhoffmann followed, and arrived to get his son released from Indiana Jones and Brendan O'Neal. Jorge seized Indiana Jones, and held him while Kurt punched the archaeologist in the gut. While Kurt tied up Jones, Jorge moved on and tied up O'Neal on the ground, and then brandished his gun. Dieterhoffmann explained his ambitions to their captives and plotted to kill them, but the arrival of a botany teacher guiding a pack of schoolgirls on a garden tour forced him and his men to hide their weapons. The Joneses and O'Neal used the diversion to escape, with half of the spear tip. Later in the night, the Nazis caught sight of Jones and his group getting into a car driven by Rebecca Stein, and gave chase all the way into Wales. When Jones' car stopped for a flat tire, Kurt and Jorge climbed up the hill to subdue the napping Indiana Jones. Kurt started punching Jones, but then Jones managed to knock the bruiser over, and Jorge grabbed Jones from behind while Dieterhoffmann's drawn pistol forced Jones to surrender. After Dieterhoffman reclaimed the half of the spear tip Jones carried, Jorge kept his grip on their captive while Kurt resumed beating him. Dieterhoffmann then had Kurt tie Jones up and attach a heavy boulder to his feet - then threw the boulder off a cliff into a lake. At the ferry pier in Holyhead, Kurt and Jorge attacked the crew in order to hijack the vessel, with Dieterhoffmann encouraging them. Jorge found the ferry captain and brought him down to the group where their boss ordered Kurt to then escort the captain to to the helm. Indiana Jones and O'Neal appeared, and managed to free the senior Jones, and regain one half of the spear, before being forced to flee into the water. O'Neal tossed the bundle containing the spear tip into the water, and Jorge was one of the men ordered to dive in to retrieve it. Eventually the tip was recovered, and the Nazis took the ferry across the sea, accompanied by a submarine. The Nazis regrouped at Connely's Inn in Ireland, where they met up with their Blueshirt allies. After Jones rescued their last captive, Stein, Jorge was one of the now-uniformed men that chased after them by car. He drove the car, with Seigfried as one of his passengers, across the bog, and noticed that Jones and Stein had abandoned their car. Driving on, Jorge plowed into a deeper spot in the bog, and their car, like Jones' started sinking. Jorge, Seigfried, and another Nazi climbed on the roof of their car until they were rescued by Dieterhoffmann. Eventually, they reached the New Grange Mound where Jones had gone to meet up with his father and O'Neal. Jorge was a witness to the mystical assembly of the Spear of Longinus, and avoided being impaled as it flew around the room. As the cave started collapsing, he began to retreat to safety. It is likely that he escaped successfully and fled back to the Nazi submarine. Behind the scenes Several times in Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny, Jorge is shown carrying out actions similar to those that Dieterhoffmann is ordering for Kurt to perform, though Kurt is later clearly identified as not having a beard. While Kurt is named multiple times in the story, Jorge is named only once, at the ferry pier at Holyhead - and the figure carrying out the command assigned to Jorge looks more like Kurt. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny'' Category:Nazis Category:Nazi military personnel Category:Characters appearing in comics Category:Toughs, Musclemen & Hired Goons